


Past is Prologue

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2Spooky, Brain Injury, Mental Health Issues, Moirails, Sadstuck, kurtuna - Freeform, matesprits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mituna captor tries to cope with losing his powers and the ability to control his own actions. (sadstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be completed, we'll see how much i feel like giving up on it uwu

You feel heavy, like a sack of wet towels. Your body is useless and no part of it is responding; your ears barely able to let what is going on around you trickle in through what feels like miles and miles of cotton. _’Get him to+ a recuperaco+o+n!’_ you think you hear someone shout. _’Y9u really think that’s g9ing t9 help n9w?’_ another voice slips in. You can’t be sure, but you feel as if you’re being lifted off the ground ((ground? You don’t remember, you may have fallen somewhere else)) and carried somewhere. _‘Vwell wve havwe to do somethin!’_ Everyone is yelling and if you weren’t so busy being numb and terrified you might have told them to chill the fuck out, to shut up, relax, and just let you die.

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you believe you’re beginning to regret surviving that incident.

You’d seen it. Of course you’d seen it. You knew it was coming before anyone else did. You tried to warn them, all of them - but no one listened. Not your matesprit, not your moirail, not even the trolls you wanted to hate. Kankri would generally go on some long-winded diatribe about how you ‘sh9uldn’t j9ke’ about things like that, telling you to stop scaring the other trolls. Damara outright laughed at you. When you tried to talk to Latula her solution was to try and distract you with other things, like games and skateboarding or even the straight up offer to pail with her. Kurloz, out of everyone, seemed most understanding out of them all. Even if he didn’t outright believe you, he _listened_ , even comforted you when the visions plagued you so bad you got night terrors no amount of sopor could calm. He had pulled you from your dreams and held you tight, papping and shooshing until you’d stopped crying. In spite of all that, he didn’t believe you. You could tell in his eyes that he wanted to, but it was just too bizarre for even his comprehension. That, above all else, was what hurt you the most.

Maybe not as much as what was happening right now. But it was close.

You wake up some time later - you don’t know how long it’s been or where you are, and you have a hard time opening your eyes. Not because your eyelids are heavy, but because for some reason they are just refusing to open. This task takes you what feels like an hour, and when you can finally see it’s nothing impressive - mostly because your vision is horribly blurred. Your blinking is slow and useless for a while, and when you can finally see you realize you’re in your hive. You can’t see much beyond the scope of the pile of soft things you’re on, but there is a glass of water on a stack of books next to you. It’s not until you see it that you realize how thirsty you are, and you try and reach for it - but your arm isn’t cooperating. Instead of moving out to grab the glass it shoots straight out in front of you, and once your surprise at that passes it swings towards the glass and knocks it over. A cry leaves you that sounds more shrill than anything, your frustration making its volume louder than you expect.

Suddenly your moirail is at your side out of nowhere, petting your hair and shooshing you. But you don’t want to be shooshed or papped, you want to know why the fuck you just rocketpunched your glass of water to the floor for no good reason. You find yourself thrashing and can’t control it, and the worried look Kurloz is giving you goes unseen. Finally managing to calm you down you feel tears rolling down your cheeks, and your mouth and nose are filled with goopy snot slugs. You can’t swallow right away so you’re gasping for air, and Kurloz pulls you up and pats your back until the obstruction passes. You’re still crying and you can’t stop, but you realize it’s because you have zero control over everything that’s going on, and it’s terrifying. The Capricorn pulls back and you jerk needily, grabbing his arms with a startling amount of force that you didn’t even know you had. His eyes are wide and as scared as you imagine yours are and you can’t tell if he’s the one shaking so bad or if it’s you. He shifts, trying to lift his hands around the grip you have on his arms. His signing is frantic and almost unreadable, but your eyes follow it the best you can. _’You had an accident.’_ “N-no fffffffffucking thit, THIT-” Your words are thick and messy as they come from your mouth, and your voice doesn’t sound like it belongs to you. It makes you cry out again and thrash more, but Kurloz settles you down enough for him to continue. _’You warned us, and we didn’t listen. I’m so sorry, Mituna.’_ You feel more tears well in your eyes and fall hotly down your angrily blushing cheeks. “Th-th-thorry? You’re fucking thorry?!” Your hands fly to your hair and grip it by the handful, pulling so hard you feel like you’re going to tear it out. Your legs thrash under the blanket that had been placed over you, and unbidden a string of curse words and screams fly from your mouth that you just _know_ Kankri would have a field day shaming you for.

You can’t be pacified, and Kurloz stands, nervously wringing his hands which is something you’ve never seen him do before. It scares you and you whine loudly, suddenly upset that he’s so far away from you. “C-come back,” you whine, scrambling off the pile after him. You trip and fall, hitting your head on something, hands flying to try and cover it as you gasp and writhe on the floor. “H-help!” you shout, kicking the blanket away from you, as well as a majority of the stuff you were laying on. Kurloz rushes over to help you again, cradling your head against his chest as you sob. Why is this happening? What is going on? In a fit of rage and terror you want to fling everything in your hive across the room, and you try and gather your scrambled thoughts to do so. Red and blue sparks weakly flicker on either side of your head, but it results in a useless migraine. Your psionics aren’t working. This hasn’t ever happened before. You sob inconsolably into Kurloz’s chest, infrequently lashing out with your arms and legs, hitting him once or twice in the process. He doesn’t move or leave, just offering occasional pets through your hair, hoping you’ll calm down.

Your name is Mituna Captor, and this is the most terrifying thing you’ve ever experienced in your entire life.


End file.
